When Heroes Meet
by Wibbly Wobbly Weirdo
Summary: What would happen if the 1860's Atom fell into the 2003 Astro's Dimension? Adventure, humor, and friendship is born! Rated T because I'm very paranoid! Not sure yet about pairings.
1. The meeting of robots

**I KNOW! I should not be working on this. But I have great things planed for this story! It started out as a one-shot, but turned into more and more chapters. I Hope you enjoy it. Anyway, On to the Fic! I'm sorry if some of the words don't show up!**

**Me: I do not own Astro boy, anything related to it.**

**Astro:Very good Rose-chan. I didn't have to remind you this time.*Gives her cookie***

**Me: I don't want your cookie!...*takes cookie and eats it.***

**(Set in 2003 version, no new movie, some other movie/tv show/ abridged series references...of which I don't own)**

**"Talking"**

_**'Thinking'**_

_**"Japanese talking"**_

Atom walked through the streets of the strange city._'Where am I? This definatly isn't Tokyo.'_ People waved and smiled at him. But they called him a name that wasn't his.

They called him _Astro._ _' I have to find this person called 'Astro'. He might be able to tell me what's going on!' _Atom ran and took off, glad that his rockets still worked here.

Wind whipped around him as he flew around the city. He thought about where he might find this Astro. _'Well, if he's anything like me, he'd be at the Ministry of Science...but which building is that?'_ Atom decided that it would be best to ask someone. He landed in what looked like a park and looked around for someone to ask.

He walked up to a man with a buisness suit on._"__Sumimasen?"_(1). The man looked over at Atom with a confused expression. Atom quickly noticed that he had forgoten that the people here spoke english." Uh, Do you know where the Ministry of Science is?" The man blinked then started laughing. He pretended to ruffle Atom's hair." You've been working to hard Astro. You've forgoten where the Ministry is. It's the tallest building with the windows circling the building, remember?" Atom decided it would be best to just agree with the man, after all, now he knew what the building looked like. He nodded and took off agian. The man called after him. "Don't work yourself too hard!"

It didn't take long for Atom to find the Ministry. He landed on the steps and made his way up to the front door. A few people waved at him and said hello to him. A woman suddenly ran up to him."Oh Astro! Dr.O'Shay told me that if you came this way to tell you that he wants to see you in his office on the top floor." Atom nodded and went over to what he hoped was an elevator. The doors slid open and he was releived that it was empty. After stepping on, Atom pressed the botton for the top floor and sighed._ ' Maybe this "Dr.O'Shay" Will be able to tell me why and how I got here. If he's anything like ...' _

The door dinged as it opened onto a short hallway that led to a pair of double-doors. Atom walked up to the door and held his breath as he slowly pushed the door open. The two people in the room halted their conversation and stared at him. Atom couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was...himself...AND Dr. Ochinomizu!

The other him looked at him with wide eyes. He looked slightly different in the fact that he was a bit taller than Atom and he looked newer. Atom started to breathe rapidly. Then he shouted at the other him._ "Namae o ukagattemo yoroshi desu ka?"_ (2)

The other robot looked shocked at the other language. "What do you mean 'Who am I?' Who are YOU!"

Atom looked frustrated. He decide to speak English. "I am Tetsuwan Atomu. I was created by after his deceased son, Tobio Tenma. I am cared for by my parents and Dr. Ochinomizu. I am also responcible for protecting Tokyo from any danger and watching out for my sister, Uran and my brother, Cobalt."

The other two simply stared at him. Atom began to grow impatient. " Are you going to answer my question or not?"

The other robot straightened his back and looked at Atom dead on. "I am Astro. I don't really have a last name. I was created by Dr. Tenma as a replacement for hs son, Tobio Tenma. Me and my sister, Zoran, are cared for by our guardian, Dr.O'Shay. I protect Metro City and anyone in need of help."

Atom looked at Astro and said, "So you're Astro." Astro rolled his eyes. "Yes I am." Atom took a moment to take all of this in. Finally his face drooped and he look tired._ "Watashi wa anata no tasuke o hitsuyō to suru" _(3) "With what?" Atom sat down cross-legged on the floor. " I need to get home. My family and friends are probably worried about me." Astro's heart suddenly felt sad for the other him sitting pitifully on the ground. He turned to Dr.O'Shay. "Can you help him?" Dr.O'Shay sighed." I don't know. I don't even know how he got here or where he's another dimesion."

Suddenly, Atom heard a very faint but high pitched cry. Astro aparently heard it too because he asked, "What was that?" Dr.O'Shay looked around. "What was what?" Astro looked at Atom. " You can fly and fight , right?" Atom nodded and stood up as Astro turned back to the doctor. "We'll be right back." He ran out a side door with Atom close on his heels.

The two robots jumped and took off. Atom tuned his hearing up to try and locate the sound again. The cry suddenly filled the air agian, only this time it was very close and very obvious. Atom could have sworn that it sounded familar, but shook the feeling off. Astro flew up beside him. "Where do you think it's coming from?" Atom shrugged. The cry sounded agian, but this time the sound hit home with Atom.

_"Oyamaa!" _(4)

Atom sped toward the cry as fast as he could, with a very confused Astro right behind him. They stopped at a park where a huge robot was reeking havoc. Astro groaned."Why did no one tell me about this?" Atom wasn't listening. His eyes were fixed on the thrashing figure clasped in one of the robot's hands. It was a small girl with jet black hair that curled up at two ends. She thrashed and hit at the hand that held her as she screamed._ "Oniisan! Atomu!_ _Tasukete kudasai!" _(5)

Atom dove at the robot. He pointed his finger and cleanly sliced the robot's head off with a beam. The robot stopped moving and fell to the ground. The hand that held the girl released her and she fell onto the ground with a thud. AStro watched in amazment as Atom flew down to her. He kneeled next to her. _" Uran!Anata wa daijōbu desu?"_ (6) Uran nodded as she sniffled and blinked back tears. _"Hai."_ (7) Astro flew down slowly and landed beside them. Uran stared at him in confusion. " Oniisan, Who is this?" Atom helped her up. " Uran this is Astro. Astro, this is my sister Uran." Astro stared at but her short dress was identical to his sister. " She looks just like Zoran!" Uran still looked confused." Who is Zoran? Where are we? What happened to Cobalt and Dr. Ochinomizu?" Atom sighed and looked around. " My guess is that they are here somewhere." He looked at Astro. " We should get back to the Ministry and try to figure this out." Astro nodded and looked at Uran. " Come on." He picked her up and the three of them made their way to the Ministry of Science.

**OKAY! First let's straighten some language out.**

**1. Excuse me**

** are you?**

**3.I need your help**

** No!**

**5. Brother/ Atom/ Help, i'm in danger**

**6. Are you alright/hurt?**

**7. Yes(you must be kinda sheltered if you didn't know this one)**

**Well, there's the first chapter! I hope you like it! I'm very happy with how it came out. **

**If you have any questions, ideas, comments, corrections, or anyting like that-PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I CANNOT BEG YOU ENOUGH!**


	2. Enter! Cobalt!

**OKAY! Chapter two! This one is going to be good! We meet people! AGAIN! I'm sorry if words do not show up! If you need translations or explinations please review or message me!**

**Me:...I'm not saying it...**

**Astro: *sigh* and why not?**

**Atom:Take it easy on her. She has to break-up with her boyfriend today.**

**Astro: OH! I'm sorry.**

**Me: 's okay. Well, i don't own Astro boy/atom or anything related to it.**

**Astro: Need a hug?**

**Me:*nod***

**Astro and Atom:Group hug!**

Atom sat on a small table as Dr.O'Shay hooked a cable to an output in his chest. _"__Anata ga yatte iru koto?" _(1) Astro answered since Dr.O'Shay couldn't understand Atom's language. " He's checking your systems to make sure that nothing was damaged on your way here. Assuming your systems are the same as mine." After a few seconds of looking at a screen, Dr.O'Shay gasped. " Amazing!" Astro looked at the screen. " What? Is he okay?" Dr.O'Shay nodded. " He's fine. But his systems are identical to yours. It's like he's an exact replica." Uran looked around. This laboratory made her anxious. There really was no reason for it to, but she had too many bad experiences in labs to feel comfortable in them. After Atom's examination, the walked back to Dr.O'Shay's office to talk about how to get them back. " Well, the first thing we need to establish is if there is anyone else from your dimention here. Then we can-" A sudden loud thud on the glass window made them all jump. Astro and Atom cursed.

"What the Hell?"

_"Are Maa!"_ (2)

They ran to the window and saw a figure falling to the ground below. All four of them ran down to the main loby and out the front door. A small crowd was gathered around the fallen object. Uran wiggled herself through a few peoples' legs. Atom and Astro waited for her to come back. When Uran came back she was giggling." You were right before Oniisan" Atom looked at her quizzicaly. Astro started to wave people away. Atom looked at the person sitting on the ground. "Cobalt!" The robot turned to him and his face brightened. _"Atomu!Soko ni wa!" _(3)

Atom sighed and helped his brother up. " Cobalt, are you alright?" Cobalt noticed his brother's switch in language and nodded. " I'm fine. Where are we?" Atom sighed slightly and looked at Astro with a lost expression. "I don't even know the answer to that question." Uran let out a small yawn which Astro took notice of.

"Look, we've all had a REALLY long day. We'll take the three of you back to our house and let you guys rest for a while." The three siblings looked relived and happy to be able to rest.

It was a challenge to fit all of them into O'Shay's car, but they managed. When they arrived, a girl dressed in a pink and white jumpsuit ran out to greet them.

"Big Brother! You're back!" She jumped up and latched onto Astro's back. The three new-comers stared at her in shock. Astro tried, unsuccesfully, to pry her off.

"Zoran! Get off!" Zoran started laughing, but stopped when she saw the other three. Slowly she slid off of Astro's back and walked over to them. Atom was amazed at how much she looked like Uran. Uran was trying to figure out how alike she and Zoran were. Cobalt, on the other hand, was pre-ocuppied with a random Butterfly.

Zoran turned to her brother. "Who are they Astro? Did Tenma make them?" Astro scratched his head in thought. "Well,...yes and no. You see, they're from another dimention. This is Atom, Uran and...Cobalt?" Atom turned to look for his brother and saw him chasing a butterfly. If he could he would have sweatdropped. "Cobalt!_Nani o shite imasuka_?"(4) Cobalt turned his head as he was running. "What?" Suddenly his face connected with a tree. Astro looked at Atom who looked embarrassed. "He does that...alot." The older robot stood up like nothing had happened. "Who put that there?"

O'Shay ushered them all toward the house. "Alright, let's head inside." Once inside, Astro and Zoran flopped on the couch while the other three sat on the floor in front of the couch. "So, what are we going to watch?" Atom shrugged. "I'm not familiar with your television here." Astro nodded his head. "Oh, yeah. Well I don't want to watch a stupid chick-flick, where all the main characters do is screw each other 24/7" Atom, Cobalt, and Astro burst out laughing at the latters joke.

Uran and Zoran gave their brothers questioning looks. "What does 'screw' mean?", they asked at the same time. The boy robots froze and stuttered for explinations. They also answered at the same time. "W-we'll tell you when you're older." The two girls shook their heads. This was going to be one weird adventure.

~nnn~

**Whoo! another chapter done!**

**Yes I know it's not as long as the other one, but bear with me.**

**Translations~  
1. What are you doing?**

** the hell?**

**/There you are.**

**4. what are you doing?(different form)**

**Please review! **


End file.
